Another Saturday Afternoon
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: Blaine and Kurt spend Saturday afternoon together, goofing off, and baking cupcakes. Just some irrelevant Klaine fluff. This is really just a random collection of one-shots. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to apologize before hand for any spelling/grammatical errors in this story. I really suck at editing. Plus, I'm tired. So. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GLEE KAY COOL

* * *

><p>"Okay, so... how... uhm, how do I crack an egg? Like, is there... a system? Or do I just... slap it against the bowl?" Blaine asks, completely confused. He really has no idea how to make cupcakes. Hell, the only thing he knows how to make is ice. And he messes that up fifty percent of the time.<p>

"Here, I'll show you." Kurt giggles taking the egg from Blaine's hand. Blaine wipes his hands on his apron, attempting to clean off some of the flour that is covering him.

Kurt holds the egg expertly in his hand, motioning for Blaine to pick up another egg and hold it the same way. Blaine furrows his brows in confusion. After a few attempts he finally holds it right. Kurt laughs to himself and gestures toward the bowl.

"I can guarantee you won't be able to do this right on your first try. It takes practice, but just watch what I do and copy it." Kurt smiles and gently taps the egg three times against the bowl. He pulls the shell apart from the crack that has formed, and lets the egg fall into the bowl, tossing the shells to the side. "Now you try."

"Alright, I think I can handle this." Blaine takes a deep breath and taps the egg, just like Kurt did. But unlike Kurt's egg, his egg breaks apart instantly, shells and yolk splattering all over the counter.

Blaine stands frozen in shock while Kurt almost collapses with laughter.

"What- what just happened? That didn't happen when you did it! Kurt, stop laughing at me!"Kurt takes a deep breath to calm himself and attempts to stare seriously at Blaine. It takes all of Kurt's strength to not laugh at the lost little kid look on Blaine's face, but he finally calms himself enough to speak.

"I said you wouldn't be able to do it right on your first try!" Kurt can't help but laugh at how truly confused Blaine looks. "Okay, okay. If we just pick the shells out we can still use this so don't worry." Kurt smiles at Blaine and kisses his cheek encouragingly.

Blaine smiles at the touch of Kurt's lips, and begins picking out the shells. After Kurt is sure they got all the shells out, he hands Blaine a wooden spoon.

"If you need help mixing the batter don't be afraid to ask." Kurt says with a smirk.

"Oh very funny Hummel... I can mix stuff, it's not that hard." Blaine says as he starts to mix. Kurt laughs and fills a cupcake sheet with colourful paper cupcake cups.

They work in a comfortable silence, sneaking glances at each other every now and then.

Blaine inspects the batter and decides it's mixed enough. He looks up to see Kurt wiping down the counters with a cloth. Blaine walks over to where Kurt is and stands behind him. He winds his arms around Kurt's waist, planting soft little kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt leans back into his boyfriend and rests his hands on Blaine's. They let their fingers twine together and smile at how perfectly they fit in one another.

"I think the batter is ready." Blaine says quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that has fallen over the kitchen. Kurt tries to walk over to where the batter is, but Blaine doesn't let him go.

"Blaine, if you want cupcakes, you'll have to let go of me. I can't get over there with you tied around my waist," Kurt laughs.

"Sure you can. Just start walking, I'll follow." Blaine smiles, nuzzling his nose into the taller boy's neck, breathing in a scent that was just so purely Kurt. Kurt sighs and starts walking to the other side of the counter, pulling his boyfriend along with him. They walk awkwardly, bumping into things, and laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation is.

Kurt may be a total diva, but he can't help but be silly with Blaine every now and then.

They finally make it to the batter and Kurt picks up the spoon to mix it once more. Blaine puts his hand over Kurt's and together they mix the batter. After a few mixes, Kurt lifts the bowl and spoon, and drags Blaine with him back to the other side of the counter. Blaine snuggles closer to his boyfriend as Kurt starts pouring the batter into each little cup.

Blaine rests his head comfortably on Kurt's shoulder and stares deeply into his eyes. Blaine loves when he can just relax and admire how truly perfect Kurt is.

He leans in and kisses Kurt's cheek. He moves down and kisses Kurt's neck. He turns his head down and kisses Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt sighs contentedly and leans into Blaine's touch.

Kurt quickly finishes with the batter and turns around in Blaine's arms to face him.

Blaine kisses Kurt's nose. Kurt feels himself blush at all of the attention and lets a small smile form on his lips. Blaine plants a little kiss on each side of Kurt's smile, before leaning in slowly. He lets his lips brush against Kurt's tenderly. "I love you so much." Blaine whispers.

"I love you too." Kurt whispers back.

Kurt pecks Blaine's lips quickly and turns away abruptly to put the cupcakes in the oven; hiding a smirk.

Blaine pouts at Kurt and leans back against the counter. Blaine lets his eyes scan over everything littering the counter in front of him and slides his finger lazily across the rim of the now empty batter bowl. He licks the batter off his finger, and slides his finger along the bowl again. Blaine walks over to Kurt and smears batter on the end of his boyfriend's cute little nose.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine just smiles and licks the batter off of Kurt's nose. Kurt feels his breath disappear from his lungs.

"Do you want some?" Blaine asks presenting his finger with the remaining batter on it. "It's really good." Kurt looks deeply into Blaine's eyes and licks the batter of Blaine's finger seductively. Blaine just stares at him with desire as he pulls Blaine in for a passionate kiss. Blaine positions his hands on Kurt's waist and drags him in closer. Kurt places a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, letting the other hand tangle into Blaine's perfect brown curls. Blaine slides his tongue gently across Kurt's lips. Kurt parts slightly to let Blaine enter. Their tongues graze over each other, exploring the places they know so well.

"I'm home," Burt announces as he enters his house. Kurt and Blaine break apart quickly and Kurt smirks at Blaine, leaving the room quickly to greet his father.

Blaine leans against the counter and exhales slowly; slightly frustrated at the interruption. He shakes his head, clearing it of any anger. He knows he'll get his time to be alone with Kurt later. They always spend Saturday nights together at Blaine's house.

Blaine checks the timer above the stove. In ten minutes they'll be able to take the cupcakes out of the oven. He starts clearing off the counter to prepare for the decorating.

* * *

><p>Blaine gathers all of his focus, attepmting to make the perfect star on his cupcake. But no matter how many times he tries, the lines are still to shaky for his liking. Blaine throws his hands up in defeat and decides to drown the whole thing in sprinkles. Then no one will be able to see how truly horrible his cupcake is.<p>

He looks over at Kurt's cupcake and mutters under his breath in frustration. Of course Kurt's cupcakes would be perfect.

Kurt smirks and shows off the perfect design on his cupcake.

"Oh way to go Kurt, you're the greatest cupcaker ever." Blaine says sarcastically.

"I don't think cupcaker is a word but... don't be such a poor sport Blaine!" Kurt replies with a smug smile.

"Well stop rubbing your perfection in my face! I'm sorry I have absolutely zero skill when it comes to baking!" Blaine replies, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"You'll get better eventually." Kurt says encouragingly, patting Blaine's hand.

"Are you saying you're willing to keep teaching me?" Blaine asks with a smile, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Of course." Kurt kisses Blaine on the cheek. Blaine watches as Kurt turns back to his cupcake. He picks up the icing and draws a little heart on Kurt's cheek.

"Uhm... Blaine? What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asks.

"Well, you say you're going to keep teaching me how to cook and stuff. The least I could do is practice a little. You know, help out, make teaching easier. So I'm practicing my decorating skills! Now hold still, I want to draw whiskers on you." Kurt laughs and reluctantly gives in to Blaine's crazy shenanigans.

Once Blaine is satisfied he's done drawing on Kurt's face he steps back to admire his masterpiece. Blaine decides Kurt looks even more adorable with icing whiskers on his cheeks, and little hearts all over his face. Blaine draws one more little smiley face on Kurt's forehead and nods in satisfaction, setting down the icing.

"Alright Anderson, my turn." Blaine beams at Kurt. He loves that he can make his typically uptight boyfriend just as silly as him.

After a few minutes Kurt is struggling to keep himself from bursting out with laughter and declares he is done drawing.

"What did you draw? Is it as awesome as hearts and kitty whiskers?" Blaine asks as Kurt starts laughing loudly. "Come on Kurt! Tell me what you drew!"

"Uhm, Kurt?" Burt asks, entering the kitchen. "Why do you have whiskers on your face? And Blaine is-is that a dragon?"

Blaine starts laughing "You drew a dragon? Awesome! I wanna see it!" Blaine practically skips out of the room to go find a mirror, leaving Kurt and his father in the kitchen alone. Burt raises an eyebrow at Kurt, who takes a few deeps breaths to control his laughter.

"We were decorating cupcakes, and Blaine wanted to draw on my face. With the icing. So I let him. Then I drew on his face. Y'know. We're just... having fun." Kurt says somewhat awkwardly, realising how strange the two teens must seem.

"Kids nowadays..." Burt mutters, leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen.

Blaine returns a few moments later, practically glowing with happiness. "I think this is quite easily, the most bad-ass dragon I have ever seen in my entire life. We should take a picture." Blaine declares, pulling out his phone.

"I don't want people seeing me like this!" Kurt replies with a laugh.

"Fine, fine. Then just take a picture of my dragon? I want it to be my screen saver forever and ever!"

"You are ridiculous." Kurt laughs, taking Blaine's phone and snapping a picture. Blaine takes the phone from Kurt, and puts it back in his pocket. Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and twirls them around the cozy kitchen.

"You're really amazing, you know that?" Blaine says sweetly into Kurt's ear.

"Yes, I do actually." Kurt says blatantly, earning a light slap on the arm from Blaine. Kurt laughs, "But I always love hearing it." Kurt smiles warmly, pressing his forehead to Blaine's. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Blah I feel like I did a really shitty job on this. But I'm posting it anyways.<p>

Ps, to anyone who is paying attention to my Love Triangle story, I know I said I was going to update on Wednesday, but life got in the way, and everytime I try and write it I just lfsdhflasdf can't. Iunno why. But yeah. I have been neglecting my fanfiction lately and I apologize. So that's why I'm posting this. I felt like writing some Klaine fluff. So yeah.

I hope you liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so uhm, I was going to post this as just another one shot, but since it fits in with my other story, this is chapter two. I'm not really certain where this whole story is going, but I hope you enjoy it. Who knows, maybe some sort of plot will develop later on. We'll see what happens. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A fire roars in the little fire pit, providing light and warmth for the two boys. It was Blaine's idea to have a fire tonight. He hadn't roasted marshmallows in years, and it's such the perfect night to spend in the great outdoors. Even if 'great outdoors' only meant Blaine's backyard.<p>

Kurt is wrapped up in a blanket, keeping warm against the chill of the breeze. Blaine on the other hand, is roasting marshmallow after marshmallow; making sure to toast each one to a perfect golden brown.

Blaine is rambling on and on about nothing in particular. He seems to be just speaking for the sake of speaking.

Kurt is only half listening. He's too busy admiring his boyfriend. His beautiful, perfect boyfriend. At school Blaine was a wise, level headed lead soloist for the Warblers. But on these Saturdays they spent together, he was a crazy little boy. He lets his hair down around Kurt when they're alone, and Kurt adores it. Kurt loves every little part of Blaine. But his favourite part is how Blaine is only this silly around Kurt. This is a side of Blaine that only Kurt get's to see, and he feels so lucky. So... important.

Blaine notices Kurt staring at him and leans over to give him a tender kiss on the lips. They break apart slowly, and Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt giggles at the sudden taste of marshmallows Blaine had left his lips.

Kurt looks up at the sky. At the stars. He's never really looked at the night sky before. He falls back against the grass without giving any sort of a warning. Blaine yelps at the sudden loss of a head rest, and falls onto his back as well.

"Why are we laying down Kurt?" Blaine laughs, turning his head to face Kurt.

"I feel like looking at the stars." Kurt says, gazing at the dark sky above him.

"Why?"

Kurt shrugs. "I've never really just _looked_ at the stars before." Kurt says with a smile. "They really are beautiful."

"Yeah, they are. I love star gazing."

They sit in silence for a while before Blaine realizes he's cold. Kurt is all snuggled up in that blanket, and Blaine is lying here, freezing his ass off. Well that's not fair, Blaine thinks.

"You should share your blanket. Then we can cuddle and look at the stars together." Blaine says, reaching for the blanket that is hanging off of Kurt's arm slightly.

Kurt smiles playfully. "Get your own damn blanket." Kurt laughs, rolling away from Blaine.

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed, that _is_ my blanket." Blaine laughs, crawling after Kurt, who is rolling away like a log.

Kurt rolls away until he feels he decides he's far enough from the crawling Blaine. He stands up, bundling the blankets around his arms, and runs to the other side of the rather large backyard. Blaine stands and chases after Kurt.

When Blaine finally catches up to his surprisingly fast boyfriend, he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, and falls to the ground, bringing Kurt down with him as gently as possible. Kurt laughs loudly as Blaine begins tickling him, Kurt tries to get away, but he is way too ticklish to control himself. Kurt yells for Blaine to stop.

"I'll stop when you stop being mean and share!"

"Alright, alright I'll share." Kurt laughs, opening his arms, allowing Blaine to cuddle up to him.

"Hah, I win!" Blaine smirks, joining Kurt in the blanket. Blaine positions his back comfortably against Kurt's chest, letting his head fall back onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, you finally win one." Kurt laughs, resting his arms around Blaine's shoulders, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's hair.

"...Shuddup." Kurt laughs, hugging Blaine closer to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

A peaceful silence falls upon the backyard as Kurt and Blaine let their eyes look over the night sky.

Blaine breaths in deep; attempting to wrap his head around how perfect this moment is. The way he fits so perfectly in Kurt's arms, the light glow and crackling of the fire in the distance, the incredible brightness of the stars and the moon, and the way they stand out so beautifully in the total blackness of the sky that surrounds them. It's all so... mind blowing.

"I don't get constellations. They just... don't make sense." Kurt says, breaking the silence. "I mean, how do people make such crazy pictures out of three little dots that just so happen to be next to each other?"

"You have to... open your mind... and like... uhm..."

"You don't get them either do you?"

"No, not at all." Blaine replies with a laugh, "Hey, let's make up our own constellations!"

"Let's- what?" Kurt replies doubtfully. The only thing he's sees in the stars is... is that a square?

"Come on, it'll be fun! Look, see that star there?" Blaine asks, pointing to a star directly above them.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, if you connect it with those stars," Blaine draws a line in the air with his hand, "Then it becomes a sail boat."

Kurt stares for a minute. He doesn't a sail boat at all.

"Oh yeah... I, uhm, I definitely see it. Yupp." Kurt replies sarcastically. "And if connect that star, with that star, and mix in all those stars," Kurt says waving his arm around lazily, "You get a unicorn fighting a bear."

Blaine laughs loudly, "I totally see it!"

"You're ridiculous." Kurt rolls his eyes, pulling Blaine closer to him.

"Hey, you're the one that pointed out an epic animal fight in the stars."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kurt smiles into Blaine's hair, sighing happily. "Alright, what can you see in those stars over there?"

Blaine thinks for a while, before going into a complex description of a scene involving dragons, pillows, and Jude Law. Kurt laughs at Blaine's silliness, and points to more stars.

The fire slowly dies away as time passes, but Kurt and Blaine don't seem to notice. They have all night and an endless sea of stars. They could lay like this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Oh god, I rewrote that ending a million times and it still seems... lame. x.x Whatever, I did my best.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was lying on Blaine's couch in his living room, while Blaine lay on his stomach on the floor. They planned to go for a walk but the sudden rain storm had abruptly forced them to change their plans. They had already watched two movies, and the third was playing quietly in the background. Blaine was bored out of his mind, and from the looks of it, Kurt was too.

Blaine rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He then rolled back onto his stomach. Smiling slightly, he rolled and rolled until he collided with the couch Kurt was lying on.

Kurt had been staring at a wall, daydreaming, when he heard Blaine hit the couch. He tilted is head, and stared at Blaine.

Blaine stared back, and they just lay there. Soaking up their boredom. The couple sat in silence, filled only by the soft music from the movie, and the light tapping of rain on the windows. Blaine groaned irritably, and rolled off again, toward the other side of the living room.

Kurt watched as Blaine ran into the opposite wall, paused, and then rolled right back. They made eye contact again, and Kurt laughed lightly.

"I'm dizzy." Blaine said, sounding sad.

"...okay." Kurt replied, completely at a loss for words. He was too bored to form a proper conversation.

"God damnit, Kurt, why is everything so boring today?" Blaine asked a lot louder than necessary.

"Iunno," Kurt replied lamely with a slight shrug.

"We should do something! Why are we just lying around? When did we agree to this?" Blaine asked, staring at the ceiling.

"What should we do?" Kurt replied, throwing his legs on the ground and sitting up to face his boyfriend. Blaine followed suit, sitting cross legged and resting his head in his hands, listening to Kurt speak. "When I asked you what you wanted to do earlier, you just collapsed on the floor. Every time I suggested we do something, you just groan and mumble about wanting to go somewhere."

"It's all the stupid rains fault..." Blaine murmured, glaring at the windows.

"Well, since _you _keep turning down everything I suggest we do, _you _should pick something for us to do." Kurt stated, leaning back into the couch, and waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine groaned loudly, falling back onto the floor. Kurt shook his head, and curled his legs into his chest. He turned his head back to the TV, and focused on the movie.

After a few moments of peaceful quiet, Blaine sat up abruptly and stared at Kurt, a small mischievous smile spreading across his face.

Kurt turned to focus on Blaine, and opened his mouth to question his boyfriend's actions. Before Kurt could get any words out, Blaine held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said quietly. He stood, and ran out of the room in one swift motion. Kurt sat up, and looked around the room, wondering what in the hell had just happened. He thought about following after Blaine, or something, but before he could do anything, Blaine was running back into the living room.

And he was carrying... sheets?

Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine, ready to ask him what was going on. Blaine smiled at Kurt, dropped the sheets onto the floor, and ran out of the living room again.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt yelled, watching Blaine run up the stairs.

"Just give me a minute!" Blaine called back from upstairs.

Kurt smiled, and laughed quietly, despite being completely confused. Blaine may not have been making any sense, but he looked so cute when he was running around, and so full of energy.

Seconds later, Blaine ran back into the living room, throwing blankets and pillows onto the floor. He was breathing hard from running. He stared into Kurt's eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's build a fort," Blaine said quietly, still a bit breathless.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. Blaine thought he was about to protest, but instead he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Blaine giggled excitedly and turned to the pile of sheets and blankets in front of them. He took charge immediately, laying blankets out on the ground for the floor of the fort.

"Kurt, can you go get some chairs from the dining room please?" Blaine asked as he picked up a sheet.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine on the cheek quickly before leaving to grab the chairs.

When he re-entered the living room, dragging two chairs behind him, Blaine was reorganizing the furniture. He placed the chairs off to the side and walked to help Blaine move the couch into the right position.

Twenty minutes of building later, Kurt and Blaine stood in front of their fort. Kurt was surprised at how well built it was, considering he had really only built two or three forts before this. He figured Blaine was some sort of expert, considering Blaine knew exactly what he was doing.

Blaine turned to smile at his boyfriend, pulling back a sheet they used as a door, and motioning for Kurt to enter. "You go in, I want to grab something first."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, but entered anyways. He crawled into the fort, and looked around appreciatively. The fort was comfortable, and the ceilings were high enough to not touch Kurt's head, even as he sat up.

Blaine entered a few minutes later, carefully balancing two glasses and a bottle of apple juice on top of a board game. He carried a box of cookies in his other hand, and laid everything out in front of Kurt.

"I was feeling a bit hungry, so I brought us some snacks. Also, I thought it would be fun to kick your ass at Monopoly."

"Oh bring it on," Kurt laughed, watching as Blaine poured him a glass of juice.

Blaine and Kurt spent the next two hours playing their board game, and eating their snacks. Kurt had won every round but one, much to Blaine's dismay. When Kurt and Blaine had decided they'd had enough of the game, they worked together to put all the pieces in their respective places in the box.

When they had cleaned up the mess from the game, Blaine pushed the box out of the fort and crawled back to lie across the floor of the fort.

Kurt lay on his side next to Blaine, his head resting in his hand. He stared down at his boyfriend, and smiled.

"Are you still mad that I beat you at Monopoly?" Kurt asked quietly, watching as the corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"... I won a round too y'know." Blaine replied crossing his arms defensively over his stomach.

Kurt chuckled lightly, grabbing one of Blaine's arms and pulling it away from his body.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt as he grabbed his hand, linking their fingers tightly. They smiled at each other happily, Blaine sighing in content at the calm beauty of the moment.

"I let you win by the way," Blaine said casually.

"Oh, you wish," Kurt replied, pulling his hand away from his boyfriend's to smack Blaine's shoulder playfully. "You're just jealous that I'm so good at Monopoly."

Blaine laughed, leaning over to grab Kurt around the waist and pulling him on top of him. Kurt yelped at the sudden move, but immediately relaxed into Blaine's warm grip.

Blaine held Kurt tightly to his chest, revelling in the familiar smell of Kurt's shampoo. He kissed the soft hair in front of him, smiling as Kurt sighed at the touch. They fell into a well known, comfortable silence. Blaine closed his eyes, letting Kurt draw random patterns on his arms with his fingers.

The more he thought about it, the more he was glad the rain had ruined their original plans. Some of the best days Blaine and Kurt had were when they just let loose and made up plans as they went. Sure, they enjoyed the days when they planned out everything they were going to do. But the random days like this were some of Blaine's favourites.

Well, any day he spent with Kurt was Blaine's favourite.

Kurt tilted his head slightly to kiss Blaine's shoulder before settling back on his chest, and closing his eyes.

"You may have beaten me at Monopoly, but I will kick your ass at Connect Four." Blaine said seriously.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey." Kurt said back, nuzzling further into Blaine's arms.

Slowly they fell asleep together, nothing but the sounds of each other's breathing and the steady rhythmic tapping of the rain outside.

* * *

><p><em>To anyone who didn't already notice, I rarely update this fic. I'm honestly not sure if I'll update it at all. This is just a place where I will upload random Klaine fluff that I write. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this.<em>

_I didn't._

_I don't know why, but this was probably the most difficult piece of writing I've ever done. It took me nearly three weeks to write, and I've written three different copies. This was the best one. It's not too bad, but definitely not the best thing I've written. Hmm._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it :)_


End file.
